iMake a Movie
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: With two twisted brothers, a movie studio, 'kidnapped friends', a series of love-hate relationship people, crazy clues and a surprise ending- trust me, this is unlike any Seddie story you've ever read. TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

iMake a Movie

On a sunny Saturday morning, Sam waltzed into the iCarly studio. "What's up, peeps?"

"Nothing," Carly shot her a quick smile.

Freddie glanced up from his laptop for a second. "Oh. Hi, demon."

"What's so _riveting _on your laptop that you couldn't even hear me coming in, dork?" Sam questioned. Stepping behind him, she glanced at the screen. "Ooh, you got an e-mail from an _actual _person. Must be a first for you."

"Shut up," Freddie grumbled. "It's actually an e-mail for all of us."

Standing up and stretching out, Carly grinned knowingly. "And did they mention your name?"

The brunette boy paused for a second. "No," he finally admitted.

"Aw, poor widdle Fweddie," Sam teased. "Now let us see the e-mail!"

"Fine," Freddie relented. Moving from the screen, he revealed the e-mail.

**Dear Carly and Sam,**

**We here at Johnson Studios have received news of the growing popularity of your webshow, **_**iCarly.**_** We've been considering making a new movie for the teens for some time now. Your webshow would be amazing to make a movie out of. So, we'd love to invite you down to the Studio, which is in Hollywood, for a few weeks, just for tours, introductions and consideration.**

**All expenses (hotel, plane, food, etc.) will be taken care of. If you accept, your flight to Hollywood will take off at 1:00 PM. Please arrive there with up to two (2) bags each.**

**We hope you will consider our offer!**

**CEO of Johnson Studios  
Mr. Herald Johnson**

_**ACCEPT **_**or **_**DECLINE**_

"Well, what are you waiting for, Fredward?" Sam shrieked, bouncing up and down. "Hit that ACCEPT button!"

"I would," mumbled the brunette teen. "But I'm on the floor."

Sam glanced down. Freddie was still in the same position that he was when she first knocked him down. Groaning, Sam stretched out her hand and pulled him up gently. "Come on! Hit that button!"

"How do we know this is what's best for iCarly?" Freddie retorted. "Remember the TV fiasco?"

"Come on, it's just a tour," Sam pleaded, using her puppy dog face.

Freddie melted _just a little bit_. "Fine…wait, what? Carly, what do you think?"

"Hmm?" asked the brunette, looking a little tired.

"I asked you whether you think we should accept the offer or not," Freddie explained patiently.

"Sorry, I tend to zone out whenever you two fight," Carly informed them. "But…I don't know. It will take a lot of time, and a lot of prep-"

Sam interrupted. "Who cares? They said_ food_."

Rolling his eyes, Freddie told her, "Not everything in life is about food, Sam."

"Oh, yeah, like your crush on Carly," Sam snickered. "Sure that has nothing to do with food."

"I don't still like Carly!" Freddie protested.

"Sure you don't," Sam sang.

"Guys!" Carly broke up their fight once again. "Just hit the accept button, _Freddie_. Sam, stay away from the computer. You still have peanut butter on your fingers."

"All the more reason to touch the buttons," Sam grinned evilly, holding up her sticky fingers.

Freddie stared, horrified, at the blonde. "Keep your sticky fingers away from my computer!"

"Aw, man!" Carly shouted, heading up the stairs.

iMM iMM iMM

_Four Weeks Later_

"Spence, hurry up!" Carly shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "We're leaving in ten minutes! Freddie and Sam are already here and they're trying to kill- wait, they're not actually trying to kill each other."

In amusement, Carly stared at her two best friends. They'd both fallen asleep, and Sam's head had once again fallen onto Freddie's shoulder. They were sitting really close together.

"Spencer," Carly called again. "Come here, you've gotta see this!"

"See what?" Spencer dashed down the stairs. "Is Galaxy Wars on TV again- _oh._" He grinned. "That's too cute!"

Shaking her head, Carly replied, "Isn't it? Now get your bags, we've got to go."

"Fine, Mom!" Spencer retorted, heading back up the stairs.

"I don't act like a mom," Carly pouted. "Do I? I don't nag! I'm a kind, caring person."

Groaning in frustration, Carly decided it was time for Sam and Freddie to wake up. "SAM! FREDDIE! GET UP!"

Freddie, of course, woke up immediately. "NO, MOM! I DON'T WANT ANY PRUNE- wait, what?" He looked around sheepishly at the apartment. Then, after feeling the weight on his shoulder, he glanced down. "Why is Sam on my shoulder?"

"You tell me," Carly teased, smirking. "You guys fell asleep. We're heading to the airport soon."

"Shouldn't Sam wake up too?" Freddie questioned.

Carly nodded. "I've got it covered." Holding up a piece of ham, Carly yelled, "Sam, if you wake up now, you can have this ham!"

Sam's eyes flew open immediately. "Ham? Where?" Greedily, she grabbed the ham, then glanced beside her. "Gross! Why am I touching the dork?"

"I don't know," Carly grinned. "Now get up, lazy, we've got to go!"

iMM iMM iMM

_Five Hours Later_

"Welcome!" boomed an bald, tall but heavy man once they arrived at the studio. "You must be the iCarly team! Welcome to Johnson Studio!"

Another shorter guy with more hair looked at them. "You must be Sam and Freddie." He motioned to the blonde and the brunette. "But the other two I can't bring myself to remember. I mainly pay attention to you two-you're hilarious!"

"Thanks," replied a bemused Sam. "But they're Carly and Spencer. And Frednub isn't that funny."

"Excuse me!" Freddie protested. "I happen to think I'm funny."

"Yeah, too bad no one else 'happens to think that'," Sam informed him, elbowing him in the gut.

Freddie glared at her. "Hey, that's impolite!"

"Since when did I care?" Sam rolled her eyes.

The heavyset bald man cracked up. "See, this is what we're talking about. Oh, I'm terribly sorry; I've forgotten to introduce myself again. I'm Mr. Herald Johnson, the one who wrote you the e-mail."

"And I'm Mr. Trevor Johnson, his baby brother," added the shorter guy.

"Now, as for the details of your stay," Mr. Johnson continued. "We've decided to divide you up a little differently this time- Sam and Freddie, Kailee and…um…Jonas Brother Lookalike."

"My name is Spencer," Spencer reminded him. "And I don't look like a Jonas Brother!"

"Ah, yes," remarked Mr. Johnson.

"I am not staying with the dork!" protested Sam. "Can't you just do it boys and girls?"

"What's the fun in that?" Mr. Johnson grinned evilly. A shiver ran down Sam's spine. Something wasn't right here. "Now, do you want to stay here or not? Just accept that you'll be staying with the dork."

Defeated, Sam slumped down against the wall. "Fine. Whatever."

"Here are your room keys," The younger Mr. Johnson told them, handing them small pieces of plastic. With a wink, he finished, "Enjoy your time here!"

iMM iMM iMM

"Something's not right here," Sam told Freddie after they'd arrived at their room and unpacked.

"Obviously," grumbled the boy. "They think it's _fun _to make me share a room with you."

Sam shook her head distractedly. "No, dork, not _just _that. I just have this feeling that something's up here. Something... a conspiracy, a plot. This isn't just a movie studio."

"What do you mean?" Freddie inquired, arching a dark brow. "What ulterior motive could they have other than checking us out for their movie?"

Stretching out on her bed, Sam explained, "Think about it, Frednub. Have you ever heard of this movie studio before they sent us that e-mail?"

Freddie thought for a second. "No."

"Exactly," Sam nodded, then continued. "So, this random movie studio we've never heard of before sends us an e-mail, saying that they want us to come down to their resort so they can 'check us out' for a movie. They offer to pay for _everything_, rent, food, airfare, the whole chiz. Then, once they get there, they put _me _in a room with _you_, and then give us a wink when they tell us to 'have fun'."

After a second, Freddie remarked, "It sounds pretty suspicious once you put it that way."

"Exactly!" Sam laid flat on her bed for a second. Then she jumped up. "Come on, Fredly."

"Come where?" Freddie wondered nervously.

Sam's face twisted into her normal evil smile. "We're gonna go exploring."

Freddie's eyes widened. "Sam, no! That's illegal…and wrong…and…"

"So?" Sam shrugged. "Let's do it!"

Groaning, Freddie relented and allowed her to pull him up. "Fine, let's go…"

iMM iMM iMM

The first thing they came across was a book, with the words _DO NOT OPEN _scrawled in messy handwriting across the front cover.

Brushing off the dust, Sam commanded, "Let's open it!"

"What?" Freddie exclaimed. "Why would we do that? Look, there's a warning- _DO NOT OPEN_! It's telling us not to open it, so let's not open it!"

"Aw, come on, live a little, Fredward," Sam replied. Swatting his hand off the cover where he was holding it shut, she opened the cover of the book.

Without warning, red sirens flashed from corners of the room. All four doors slammed shut and locking noises were heard. Darts came flying towards them. Shielding herself with the thick book, Sam curled up in a little ball. "Shield yourself, Frednub!" He also curled up and hid his head.

Once the storm of darts was over, they both crawled out. "Okay….that was surprising."

"No, it wasn't," Freddie retorted. "It says _DO NOT OPEN _and you opened it. That might be a sign that something bad would happen."

"Well, at least I still have the book!" Sam beamed. "Let's read this baby!"

To both of their surprise, at first glance the book appeared to be nothing special, at least nothing that anyone would want to hide. It seemed to be a check-in registry, common to hotels such as the one that they were in.

The page they were on contained two columns- _Couples _and _Extras to Get Rid of_.

The first column contained: _Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Zuko & Katara, Belle & The Beast, Quinn Pensky & Logan Reese, Beck Oliver & Jade, Noah Puckerman & Quinn Fabray, Buzz & Jesse, Jimmy Neutron & Cindy Vortex, Sonny Munroe & Chad Dylan Cooper, Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase, Arnold & Helga, Josh and Mindy, Massie Block and Derrick Harrington…_the list went on and on.

"Who are these people?" Sam asked. Crumbs from the cookie she'd been munching on flew all over Freddie.

"Hermione and Ron….HARRY POTTER!" Freddie's face lit up. "Remember, they got together at the end of the series."

"Oh, I know those two," Sam replied with an eye roll. "But I'd always liked Draco and Hermione better. Draco's my favorite character."

"Figures he would be," Freddie rolled his eyes back. "You guys are a lot alike. You'd both be in Slytherin, you both are evil, you both have blonde hair, you both enjoy hurting others, you both…"

Sam cut him off. "And _you_ have a lot in common with Hermione. You both are kind of dorky, you both love to read, you both get teased a lot…."

"Anyway," Freddie cut in. "Next. Zuko and Katara, who are they?"

"Avatar!" Sam burst out. "I loved that show as a kid! I'd always wanted them together. They fought all the time, but they still cared about one another. But what the heck is the next one? Belle and the Beast?"

Freddie's face crumpled in confusion. "They stayed here?"

"Thought they were cartoons," Sam mused. "Well, so are Zuko and Katara."

"Yeah, true. Next- Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese," Freddie's face twisted in confusion. "Who are they?"

"Malcolm Reese has a son, right?" Sam questioned. "And yeah- his name is Logan! But who's Quinn?"

"Wait, I think I read a magazine article about his family once….and it mentioned that his son has a girlfriend named….QUINN!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Another couple," Sam said disdainfully. "All right, next, Beck Oliver and Jade West…"

Freddie's eyeballs enlarged. "Oh my Justin Bieber! Remember them? We went to their school…and you got in a fight with Jade…"

"And they were dating, dork, remember?" Sam hissed. "But they were _so _different, Beck was so nice and Jade was so tough…"

"They came here?" Freddie inquired. He and Sam exchanged a look that meant _what the HECK is going on here_?

"Next," Sam continued, a little frightened. "Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray."

Freddie looked confused again. "Who are they?"

"GLEE, LOSER!" Sam held up the "Glee" sign to her forehead as she stared at him. His expression stayed confused, and she scowled. "You _seriously _don't know Glee?"

"I know what it is," Freddie muttered. "But I've never seen it. My mom says it's inappropriate."

"You seriously need to watch it," Sam informed him. "We'll watch it when- _if-_ we ever get home. But, Noah is like this seriously bad kid that always goes to juvie and stuff, a bully, kinda like me. And Quinn is sort of smart, more levelheaded, but she messes up sometimes- she got pregnant. However, she has values and is a Christian. Sort of like you, except you're not pregnant…I hope. But yeah, they always fight. Now, next…Buzz and Jesse."

"Toy Story!" Freddie's face lit up. "Man, I love that movie!" Seeing the expression on Sam's face, he added, "Um…I used to love that movie…when I was a kid."

"Yeah, okay," Sam scowled. "So, who are Buzz and Jesse?"

Freddie's face looked confused. "You've never seen Toy Story?"

"No, I didn't have much of a childhood, Count Dorkula," Sam informed him. "Just tell me who they are!"

"Buzz is a toy that's really conservative and kind of uptight, while Jesse is more easygoing and free," Freddie told her. "Jesse also likes to make fun of Buzz sometimes."

"Hmm," Sam crunched some more on her food. "Next, Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex. That's the kid with the ice cream swirl hair, right?"

"Yeah," Freddie replied. "You know, I loved them together. They were always fighting, that blonde girl Cindy was always making up nicknames for Jimmy, because she thought he was such a _dork_. He was though. And Cindy was kind of tough-"

"Yeah, Jimmy started out liking that girl Betty, didn't he?" Sam remembered. Her mouth went dry as she thought about the similarities between her situation and theirs.

"Yep. But he ended up falling in love with Cindy…" Freddie trailed off, then cleared his throat. "Okay, next. Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper…who are they?"

Sam groaned. "That's one of those girly cliché shows on _Dingo Channel_, one that Carly watches."

"So, who are they?" Freddie prodded.

"Sonny is this super _sugary sweet _girl that's always happy, and Chad Dylan Cooper is this stuck-up, snobby, self-obsessed boy," Sam explained, groaning. "They're constantly fighting."

A thought popped into Freddie's head then. Without thinking about it, Freddie blurted, "That seems to be the common tie, doesn't it? Teasing or fighting? At least _before _the couple got together, if not after."

He watched as a dark red blush spread over Sam's face. The blonde stared at the ground before looking up to meet his confused brown eyes. "Yeah…it does. Hey, what's the next one? Percy Jackson and… Annabeth Chase? Who are they?"

"They're in a book series, so I suppose you wouldn't know," Freddie snickered. "They're from the series _Percy Jackson and the Olympians, _and are both the children of Greek gods. Their parents, Athena and Poseidon, are enemies, so at first they don't get along at all. Then, after Annabeth helps Percy out, they become friends. Annabeth still always calls Percy names though. And at the end of the book, they end up getting together."

"I think we get the point now," Sam whispered. She looked a little afraid. "Look at the facts, Frednub. All of these people started out hating each other, then they became friends…"

"And then they became more," Freddie finished. He glanced over at Sam, who was biting her lip.

"Don't you see it, dork?" She burst out finally. "The similarities. 'I hate you'? Come on! All of these people….well, most of them…ended up together, and they all came _here._"

"You don't think that this place had something to do with it, do you?" Freddie wondered. "And you don't think _we…_?"

"Look," Sam motioned to the book, to the last names in the column. _Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson_. "WE'RE the couple."

"What about Carly and Spencer?" Freddie inquired.

Both of their gazes traveled to the next column, which had another list of names under the heading _Extras to Get Rid of_. There was _Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Aang, Mai, Gaston, Tori Vega, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Woody_…the list went on and on. Then, right at the bottom were the names _Carly Shay _and _Spencer Shay_.

"G-get rid of?" Freddie choked.

"What do they mean, get rid of?" Sam roared. Glancing around the room quickly, she took in the locked doors. "We've got to get out of here!"

Eyes wide, Freddie questioned, "How? The doors are all locked!"

"Do you have a hairpin or _anything _sharp?" Sam begged.

"Here, I've got a pocketknife," Freddie offered. Taking it, Sam walked over to the door and jiggled it around in the lock a few times.

"Kay, we're out," Sam announced. "Now, let's make a break for it- oh, crap."

Out of the newly opened doorway entered two big security guards, along with the two Johnson brothers. They both glared at Sam and Freddie.

"Wh-what do you want?" Freddie stuttered.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffy(ish).**

**Sorry that I haven't updated iBP, I just have no muse :/. Maybe I'll get one soon!**

**But in the meantime, enjoy this totally random twoshot! It's unlike most other Seddie stories out there, trust me. It's really mafan. But I hope you like it anyway!  
I have the other part written already, I'll post it if people want me to continue.**


	2. Part 2

iMake a Movie _Part 2_

"What do you think we want?" The elder brother responded. "You've seen our book, our list of our prized inhabitants. They've all given us what we want. Now it's _your _turn."

Refusing to lose her fighting spirit, Sam snapped, "What exactly do you want?"

"Kiss Freddie," The younger brother answered.

"So, what, you guys are like rabid Seddie fans or something?" Sam shot back.

"Sam Puckett, if you ever want to get out of here, you'll kiss Freddie," The elder Johnson yelled. "And don't even think that you can take us. We have guards set up all over, not to mention the two in here. You could never take them all."

Sighing in defeat, Sam muttered, "Fine." She leaned over and placed her lips on Freddie's.

She didn't know what to do from there. His lips were wet and slimy. They tasted like cucumbers, probably a result of his mother's cooking. Though many talk about 'sparks' and 'fireworks' when kissing someone, this wasn't much of a kiss. But there was something there that made her not want to pull away.

After she finally pulled away, she looked them directly in their beady eyes. "There. I've done what you wanted. Now will you let us go?"

"Where are Carly…and…um, Spencer?" demanded Freddie, who still couldn't think straight.

"We have them, they're completely safe," The two offered in reassurance. "Now, we'll let them go after you complete one final challenge. We're going to give you a map, and you will have to find a treasure by _working together_. There will be NO hints. Once you have found the treasure, you will be released. Have fun!"

A map was thrown into Freddie's hands, and he glanced down at it. Sam looked over his shoulder, her hand lightly resting there. "Read the map, Freducation."

"Well, first we have to get one of the doors open," Freddie told her. "And- wait, this isn't a map at all! It's more like a series of clues, a treasure hunt of sorts, based on iCarly…scratch that, Seddie…trivia!"

**Choose the door with the Seddie number on it.**

"Seddie number?" Freddie's face twisted in confusion. "What in the world? I didn't know there _was _a Seddie number."

"Kay, let's look at the doors, nub," Sam slapped his arm. "So we've got… 7, 3, 8 and 9."

"So, think about it," Freddie mused for a second. "Wait, our kiss!"

Sam's eyes lit up. "8 seconds! But wait, how would that guy know about it?"

"iCarly fans are stalkers," Freddie told her dismissively. "Okay, just pick the lock!"

After Sam picked the lock, a piece of paper fell off the top of the door.

**Good job! Your next task is to pick the side that is painted the Seddie color.**

Looking around, the two realized that one side was purple and the other side was green. Confused, the two looked down at their shirts.

"Well, I'm wearing blue," Freddie pointed out.

"And I'm wearing red," Sam informed him.

"And together they make purple," The two said in unison.

Freddie nodded. "So purple it is then?"

"Sure," Sam replied.

They began walking down the hallway. Though at first glance it appeared to be short, the hallway was actually quite long, and the two were starting to get tired when finally they found another note.

**Good decoding skills. Glad you two know what color you're wearing. Next, you should go through the window that has the official Seddie pattern on it.**

"What the chiz?" Sam exclaimed. "What in the name of Drake Bell is a Seddie pattern? How obsessed are these people?"

"Too obsessed," Freddie seconded. Frowning, he examined the window. "So, we've got a striped window, a window with a diamond pattern, and a window with smiley faces all over it."

Sam peered at it. "I'd say stripes."

"Stripes?" Freddie's brow creased in confusion. "Why stripes? What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, Fredalupe," Sam answered slowly. "Think about it. What pattern are you wearing now?"

Slowly, Freddie looked down. "…Stripes?"

"Yeah, stripes," Sam kept going. "And you know, stripes are the pattern that I hate most. But whenever you wear stripes, for some twisted reason, I've never said a thing about it. Also, the night we…um, kissed or whatever, I was wearing stripes and so were you."

Freddie blushed. "Um, makes sense. Let's go. Can you get the window off its hinges?"

"Sure thing," Sam replied. And with a pole that was lying on the ground, she yanked the window right off. It fell right into Freddie's arm. Sam cracked up. "Stop romancing the window, Fredward. We've got places to go!"

Burning red, Freddie set the window down carefully, since even when he was in the midst of a competition he still remembered his mother's rule: "Don't break glass or you'll cut your….arm."

"I'm coming," an embarrassed Freddie informed her, following her out the window and into a forest.

**Nice job, you adorable couple ;), you've passed all of our tests so far. Here's a tricky one (NOTE THE SARCASM). Go down the path that has the Seddie food in a barrel at the front. **

"Seddie food?" Sam exclaimed hungrily. "Sounds good to me! Lemme see what foods there are!"

The blonde dashed to the first path, yelled, "HAMBURGERS!" At the second came a loud "HAM!" and at the third, "FRIED CHICKEN!"

"Well, this is obvious," Sam said, mouth full of ham.

Freddie shot her a _what in the world are you talking about _look. "How so?"

"Fried chicken, obviously," Sam slapped Freddie's shoulder.

"Why is it fried chicken?" Freddie asked, twisting his hands in confusion.

Guilty, Sam stared at the leafy ground. "Doesn't matter. Just go down this one and trust me."

"How can I trust you?" Freddie wondered. "You won't even tell me why."

"JUST COME ON!" Sam linked her fingers through Freddie's. "We're going, loser." She dragged him down the path marked by the barrel of fried chicken, holding in her other hand a barrel with meat. Finally, once they arrived at the end, there was another note.

**Sam, nice thinking. Seems we've figured you out pretty well, eh? Alright, a few more clues to go along with the Seddie number (8, remember?). Here's the next- walk towards the radio that's playing the Seddie song. Trust us, you'll know it when you hear it.**

"Okay," Freddie said. "You go towards that radio; I'll go to this one. Yell if you have the Seddie Song."

The radio Freddie walked towards was playing '1, 2, 3, 4," by the Plain White T's. Though he loved the song, he couldn't imagine what it had to do with him and Sam. Sam yelled from the other side, "GOT IT! GET OVER HERE, FREDALUPE!"

Quickly, Freddie ran to the other side. He heard, "_I keep running away, even from the good things…_"

"Yeah, that's the Seddie song," said a breathless Freddie. "But how did they know?"

"Who knows?" Sam shrugged. "I told ya, these people are stalkers. Now, see, there's a note on top of it."

**Bet you're wondering how we knew that, right? Well, you're not going to find out. Here's the next clue- go inside the trunk of the tree with your favorite iCarly extra to do on it. Be honest, we know.**

"Wake Up Spencer," The two replied in unison immediately after reading it. They then exchanged confused looks, but just shrugged and walked to the tree that had _WAKE UP SPENCER _carved messily on it. The tree turned out to be an elevator, and as they rode up, Sam asked, "So how come Wake Up Spencer is your favorite iCarly extra to do?"

"I don't know," Freddie told her, blushing a little bit.

Once they arrived at the top, another note was seen.

**Go down the bridge with the Seddie word on it.**

There was no note of encouragement or words of congratulations. Exchanging confused looks, they looked at the two bridges. One said _chiz _while the other said _jank._

"What the chiz?" They both exclaimed together. With a smile at each other, they (once again in unison) said, "Definitely chiz."

So, being careful to avoid falling off, they carefully walked down the bridge marked _CHIZ._ Once they were there, a soundproof dark wall fell between them, separating the two of them. They each had the same note resting in front of them.

**Now it's time to make a choice. There are two doors in front of you, Seddie and Creddie. Which one do you want to happen? If you pick Creddie, the other one will never know. It's all up to you now.**

At first, Freddie's thoughts were somewhere along the lines of, _Of course Creddie. Why would I pick Seddie? _But then he remembered all of the good times that the competition had brought up with Sam. He bit his lip in confusion and tried to clear his mind, but all he could think about was _I keep running away…even from the good things…_

Then a thought popped into his head. What if this was a ploy? What if he picked Creddie and then he was eliminated? What if Carly and Spencer were eliminated because of him? What if _Sam _was eliminated? The only safe choice was Seddie.

He walked through the door, still trying to convince himself that this was the reason why he'd picked Seddie.

Sam's thoughts were much different. On one hand, she seriously loathed Creddie. _It makes me want to puke up blood, _she thought. She remembered the rage that had been flowing through her veins whenever Freddie would lean over and kiss Freddie.

But on the other hand, she didn't think that she had feelings like that for Freddie. I mean, sure, they'd had a lot of good times together. But still, she still had the feeling that if she and Freddie got together, it just wouldn't work out. They were always so dysfunctional.

_Still, it was better than Creddie. Creddie just sounds kind of like crud._

Nodding her head, she recollected her thoughts and walked through the door marked Seddie at the same time that Freddie did.

On the other side, the tunnels behind the doors merged. Sam and Freddie were reunited.

"What door did you choose?" Sam whispered.

"I don't wanna tell you," Freddie replied, turning horribly red. "Come on, let's just follow this tunnel to the end."

Once they got to the end, they were surprised to see Carly, Spencer, the Johnson brothers, and a whole bunch of people they didn't know.

"CARLY! SPENCER!" Sam and Freddie flung themselves at their best friends. "What is going on here? What…who are those people? Wait, Beck, Jade!"

"Hey, Freddie! Sam!" Beck greeted them with an earnest smile.

Jade just glared at him. "I can't believe I got dragged here for something as corny as _this_."

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked, the smile falling off his face.

"Congratulations!" Mr. Johnson told them. "You both chose Seddie! You win!"

"What do we win? The release of Carly and Spencer?" Sam wondered.

"AND you guys are starring in a movie," The older Mr. Johnson added.

Sam's face lit up. "Awesome! When do we start filming?"

Sonny Munroe, one of the people in the audience, cracked up. "Oh, man! You guys are so funny!"

"What do you mean?"Freddie wondered.

"You've already filmed it," The younger Mr. Johnson informed them. "That whole thing wasn't just us being cruel. It was a movie, the new movie of the year- _iSeddie_!"

"That was the movie?" Sam asked, dumbfounded. Turning to her brunette best friend, she asked, "Carly, did you know about this?"

"Yeah," Carly admitted. "But I figured it would be more fun to let you guys do it yourselves."

"Well, congrats, Carls, it worked," Freddie scowled.

"But it did!" Carly exclaimed. "Come on, you both picked Seddie! Freddie doesn't like me anymore. You guys are so cute together, I mean, look."

Looking down, Sam and Freddie noticed that their hands were intertwined. Blushing, they reluctantly pulled them apart. "Doesn't mean anything."

"Sure, it doesn't," said a brunette, bushy-haired girl- Hermione Granger. "That's what I used to convince myself that I wasn't in love with Ron. Too bad it didn't work."

"You honestly think that I'm in love with this nub?" Sam asked dubiously.

As if they were one person, everyone but Sam and Freddie yelled, "YES!"

"Okay then." Sam stepped back, a bit dizzy, and fell into Freddie. To keep her from falling, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, we'll be going now," Freddie muttered. He also felt a bit messed up.

iMM iMM iMM

**Five Months Later**

"Sam!" Freddie banged on the door of the bathroom. "Sam, hurry up! The limo to the premiere is leaving in five minutes!"

"I'm almost done," yelled Sam. "Wait one second."

Rolling his eyes, Freddie wondered, "How come it takes so long for girls to get ready?"

"Because we're awesome," Sam replied, bursting out of the bathroom.

"Sam!" Freddie's eyes widened, taking in her silver dress and earrings that Carly and Melanie had probably forced onto her. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks, boytoy," Sam grinned, looping an arm around his neck roughly. "Now, come on. We've got a premiere of _iSeddie _to get to."

**A/N: How was that? Good ending? Bad ending? Unexpected? **

**I've always liked the list of Seddie things: fried chicken, Running Away, purple, 8, chiz, stripes and Wake Up Spencer!**

**Thanks for all the reviews- I definitely wasn't expecting so many, 18! I tried to get back to all of you, but some of you have the PM feature disabled, so here's to you, mirage888, Mari13ssa, and Romance and Musicals! Also to my anons- XxXSeddieFreakXxX and flyintofu! You guys rock, and sorry if I missed anyone.**

**Think we can do it again?**


End file.
